Old Hei
Old Hei is an upper tier Expert Alchemist and one of the three "Pill Masters" of the Alchemists Association on the Third Realm. Hei took a sabbatical from the association for a time to get away from the politics and work on his skills. However after an extended period he found that he had become more involved in his shop The Black Cauldron than on improving his Alchemy. This all changed upon meeting Erik West. Witnessing Eriks dedication and love of Alchemy reignited the old alchemists passion for his craft and after closing the shop for a few day created a high grade pill. Shortly after Old Hei returned to the Third Realm and the Alchemists Association without saying any farewells to Erik, leaving only his Alchemists Association medallion behind for Erik. Hei then proceeded to undergo association testing and was declared a "Pill Master", the third from the Third Realm association. Hei gave instruction to those who requested it but never took an apprentice. After a time Hei got news that Erik West was undertaking the Alchemist Associations exams, this news excited Hei but confused those around him as to what kind of person Erik could be to garner such interest from an esteemed member of the association. Hei immediately set out for the Association headquarters in the Third Realm to witness Eriks capabilities and how the man had improved his skills since they last saw one another. Hey was deeply impressed with Eriks development and new that it would not be long until Erik had overtaken even his skills. After the exam Erik requested of Hei for aid in the development of the Master level pill the Mana Chanel Rejuvenation Pill. After utilizing a special room in the association that would allow them to practice making the pill without utilizing any of the expensive ingredients Hei and Erik were finally able to make the pill, although Hei himself kept Erik in the dark about it during the creation process. Hei had made Erik think they were just attempting another practice when in fact they were creating the real thing. Not only was the pill a success but it was created to an extremely high standard. Hei himself thought that if not for Eriks actions and creative use of his alchemy and mana skills the pills effectiveness likely would have dropped 15%. After the successful creation of The Mana Chanel Rejuvenation Pill, Hei took Erik on as his apprentice. Even if it was in name only so as to more clearly see the heights that Erik would reach and to make the journey a little easier on Erik. When the Sky Reaching Restaurant opened Hei attended the grand opening and set many tongues waggling and asking just what the connection was between the restaurant and the Pill Master. Though likely more interested in the food rather than any real intention of aiding the restaurant Hei non the less significantly boosted the image the new restaurant gained. As it turned out Hei became a regular customer and even had food delivered. Hei eventually spent time training Delilah after Erik introduced each other. Delilah appears to have had the same invigorating effect on Hei as Erik had, although the fact that she is a beautiful young woman probably didn't hurt (only the author knows but lets face it some tropes are just funny envisioning!). and even watched her as she developed into the Expert level of Alchemy, surpassing her teacher. Hei is currently looking to ascend to the Sixth Realm to further increase his skills as an Alchemist and teach on that realm. He looks forward to when his student and grand student join him and surpass his skill. Unlike many in the Ten Realms, Hei holds no grudge towards the rapid growth of his students and eagerly awaits what levels both will achieve in their future. Category:Character